


Three on a match

by sloganeer



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsmooch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-03
Updated: 2007-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer





	Three on a match

He roams, moving from Teyla to Ronon to John, walking the circuit between their beds again and again until Keller offers him something for the motion sickness. Rodney refuses, he won't go to sleep, and even Sam can't distract him from this.

Ronon woke an hour ago. He asked about Teyla, then John, then Rodney, then fell asleep, insisting he wasn't tired. Each time Rodney stops at his bedside, the bruise mottling his cheek is a little darker.

Teyla's still unconscious. She was the one who pulled Rodney down behind the rocks and shielded him where nothing did. Now she's hooked up to a machine, and, with all he knows, Rodney doesn't know how to fix this.

John is finally up and trying to get out of bed. He pulls off the sensors and fills the room with the sharp sound of a flatline. Rodney gets to his side before he can pull out the IV.

"This is stupid, Colonel, and I don't think you hit your head." Rodney sees a nurse, and Keller not far behind, but he waves them away.

John gives up far too easy. He lays back, heavy, on the bed and lets Rodney fix his blankets. He doesn't ask about Teyla or Ronon. He looks tired, and Rodney wants to let him sleep, but he can't let it go.

"Open your eyes, John." He does. He turns his head on the pillow, looks at Rodney, really looks at him for the first time since Rodney helped him through the gate.

"We're OK," Rodney says. He pushes John's hair back and, careful of the stitches, kisses his forehead. "You did OK."

John shakes his head. "You got us home."

"Yes, I did, but Ronon did the carrying."

Lifting one bandaged hand off the bed, John reaches for Rodney. He paws at Rodney's chest, but can't make his fingers grip.

"Fine," Rodney says, "Let me," and he leans over close enough to kiss, and they do, and John groans a little when Rodney bites his lip or maybe with the effort to hold himself up. It goes on like that, just lips, no tongue, until Rodney groans a little, too, and he has to reach back, blind, for a chair so he doesn't hurt his back.


End file.
